


PRONOUNCEMENT

by crispychips



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Klise, MidoAka - Freeform, Romance, fem!akashi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispychips/pseuds/crispychips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Refleks aku menunduk. Memperhatikan tanah yang butirannya terhembus di ujung sepatuku. Aku menggenggam tanganku sendiri. Ya, aku gugup. Sangat gugup, hingga rasanya banyak kupu-kupu yang mencoba membobol perutku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PRONOUNCEMENT

**Author's Note:**

> Saya tidak pandai menulis genre ini -semua genre juga enggak sih -_-  
> Pertama kalinya juga bikin yang genderbend

 

**PRONOUNCEMENT**

**Mido X fem!Aka**

**Desclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARNING: OOC, KLISE, Drama yang dibuat-buat, _Setting_ pasaran, dll.**

**.**

**453 Words**

**.**

* * *

 

Sinar keperakkan. Menyemburkan kenangan yang tak kan pernah terlupakan. Pada sekelebat wajah yang tak bisa kualihkan. Saat cahaya menyentuh kontur sempurnanya. Tampan bak pangeran, indah bagai lukisan. Dalam kilauan bintang-bintang di angkasa, yang berkelip menghidupkan suasana. Senyumnya merekah, membuatku tak kuasa untuk menahan debaran di dada.

Kualihkan mata, pada keindahan yang terbentang luas. Menyamarkan wajahku yang sudah terlanjur merah. Mengikuti desir angin yang membuat pepohonan gemerisik. Serta kicauan jangkrik yang memekik. Tiba-tiba dia menyentuh jemariku. Mengalihkan pandanganku lagi kepadanya.

Iris sewarna zamrudnya berkilau. Menatapku dalam keheningan. Aku terhanyut pada dalamnya perasaan itu. Tatapannya seolah berkata, _“Apa kau mencintaiku?”_ Dan saat itu, hatiku makin berdebar. Aku hanya meneguk saliva. Jawabannya bahkan sulit untuk kuucapkan lewat suara. Kemudian tangannya terangkat, menyentuh helaian merahku yang sengaja kugerai. Mengusapnya lembut dan menyisipkannya ke belakang telingaku ketika angin membawanya menjauh.

“Kau sangat cantik”

Refleks aku menunduk. Memperhatikan tanah yang butirannya terhembus di ujung sepatuku. Aku menggenggam tanganku sendiri. Ya, aku gugup. Sangat gugup, hingga rasanya banyak kupu-kupu yang mencoba membobol perutku.

“Hahaha .... Kau manis sekali Sei”

Dia tertawa. Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar tawa selepas ini darinya. Dia tak pernah romantis. Dia juga orang yang kaku. Tapi ketika kami berdua, dia selalu menjadi orang yang berbeda. Dan sisi lembut itu, hanya dia tunjukkan padaku. Aku merasa spesial, sungguh. Lalu dia menarik nafas, dan menghembuskannya sedikit keras. Menarik kembali ujung bibirnya. Aku tak melihatnya, tapi aku sangat yakin kalau senyuman itu terpatri di wajahnya.

“Terima kasih ya”

“U-untuk apa?”

“Karena menjadi kekasihku”

Dia menatapku – _lagi_ dengan senyumannya. Tatapannya sangat lekat, seolah aku akan hilang jika dia mengalihkan pandangannya walaupun sebentar. Tanpa sadar, bibirku ikut terangkat. Mengikuti suasana yang telah ia buat sedemikian rupa. Dan kurasa kupu-kupu di perutku sudah mulai tenang karena banyak bunga bermekaran di sana.

“Mau melakukannya bersama?”

Aku terdiam sebentar. Mencerna kata-katanya. Kemudian alisnya terangkat hingga matanya sedikit membesar. Aku memperhatikannya. Kemudian mengangguk meng _iya_ kan.

“Baiklah”

Kemudian dia menuntunku. Menghadap pemandangan pohon-pohon yang terbentang luas. Seolah kami adalah penguasa yang akan memberi sebuah pengumuman pada rakyatnya. Aku semakin berdebar. Pasalnya, aku tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini.

“Kau siap?”

“ _Um_ ”

“Baiklah, satu ... dua ... tiga!”

“ _AISHITERU YO_ AKASHI SEIKO _!/ AISHITERU WA_ MIDORIMA SHINTAROU _!_ ”

Lalu nafas kami memburu. Saling memandang dan tawa mengudara. Kemudian kami terduduk. Dia menyentuh pundakku dan menariknya mendekat. Aku bersandar ke dada bidangnya. Dan telapak tangannya mengelus puncak kepalaku. Dia membuatku nyaman. Terlalu nyaman hingga aku enggan beranjak.

Malam ini, semua saksi bisu memandang kami takjub. Angin yang berhembus, pepohonan yang gemerisik, butiran tanah yang tersapu, dan rembulan beserta gugusan bintangnya. Seolah mereka tersenyum, akan eratnya pita merah yang kami ikat. Kedua belah bibirku terus mengembang. Tak pernah berniat kuhapus di hadapannya. Layaknya kenangan yang aku buat bersamanya, di puncak gunung ini.

* * *

 

**END**


End file.
